Videos
THIS PAGE WILL HAVE THEIR GREATIST AND MOST ADVANCED IN SPEICAL EFFECTS VIDEOS!!! thumb|312px|left|Awsome action film - 12+PRISOM VADIM - Jimmy Wong (youtube.com/jimmy) NESSA - Mary Kate Wiles HAYDEN BLACKWELL - Jilon Ghai PAUL - Rob O'Brien SWANSON - Adam Kirley SHOCK TROOPER CAPTAIN - Jake Watson SHOCK TROOPERS - Erik Anderson, Drew Martin, Kevin McMahon DIRECTED BY - Niko Pueringer and Sam Gorski PRODUCER - Freeman White PRODUCER - Darya Danesh EXECUTIVE PRODUCER - Josh Davies PRODUCTION COORDINATOR - Alexis Jones 1st AD - Evan Robichaud 2nd AD - Sammy Cohen 1st AC - David Landreth 2nd AC - Damon George STEADICAM - Josh Gittersonke GAFFER - Jack Scheafer GRIP - Marcos Valadez KEY GRIP - Sebastian Vale SOUND MIXER - David Welch GUN WRANGLER - Freddie Mack FIGHT CHOREOGRAPHY - Eric Lim and Erik Anderson STUNT COORDINATOR - Adam Kirley MOVIE DUDES - Matt Arnold and Dez Dolly COSTUME AND MAKEUP - Ben Rosenberg WARDROBE ASST - Amanda Manklang DIT - Freddie Wong BTS MASTER - Brandon Laatsch ACE SOUND DESIGNER - Rob Krekel EXCELLENT WEAPONS / ARMOR supplied by AIRSOFTPOST.COM Prisam is a great action film for sci-fi lovers. It has a cool and crazy story about two friends exploring the city, getting into mischeif. They somehow get themselfs into a speicel government building and find a speical peice of technology that allows you to teleport. But the organisation they toke it from want it back, and they will go through anything to get it back. thumb|300px|rightCLOCKBLOCKERS This short film has a mind bogoling story which will definatly leave you confused. IN A GOOD WAY! What its about is, The two men are having a fight by spawning clones of themselfs on the battlefeild. When each clone spawns they have to do every thing that it did befor. To identifiy the the clones they used diffrent coloured clothing. If a clone if forced to not follow its pattern the it gets unblocked from the other clones and can go free romb. I wont give away the ending but all I can say is it dosnt end well for one of the Characters. thumb|300px|leftSLOW IN REVERSE this is a great song and the band that perforn it, the Keep diserve a lot of rewars for it. It is a simply amasing song with the most awsome music video I've ever seen. From 21st centery cowboys to hot female devils and zombies this is a great peice of art. That is somthing we can all agree on. Lyrics: What'd I spend four years on to come back home The dry land billows out in front of me all up in smoke I'm spinning, slow, slow in reverse Slow, slow in reverse I'm looking for a sign to let me know That we're still spinning out there and we will, we will be putting on a show I'm spinning slow, slow in reverse Slow, slow in reverse. Slow, slow, slow in reverse. Slow, slow, slow I wanna see That it's for me I believe that the dreams are meant to be I believe that the demon's coming after me Don't tell our mother, bout what's happening to me What glitters on the horizon staring at me A mirror flashes morse code and the sky opens up to breathe Am I know the devil's nearby I feel the hunger inside I know he's coming after me Slow, slow in reverse Slow, slow in reverse Slow, slow, slow in reverse Slow, slow, slow I wanna see That it's for me I believe that the dreams are meant to be I believe that the demon's coming after me Don't sleep, don't dream something you don't believe DUBSTEP GUNS thumb|300px|right This video by far has the best speical effects of any of their videos. It it also quite violant, but who cares about that. This video will blow your mind with its hard core action scenes. thumb|left|300pxADVENTURE TIME There is not much to say on this video except its awsome. It may have a bit of a childist theme to it but its as gory a hell and has a really awsome set of speical effects. Like super big hands that crush people, super strechy arms and more. Its about an evil man who owns a cool warhouse in the top of a hill and only has one weak spot and the main two heros have to stop him.